Phone Calls
by dreamscapenymph
Summary: What happened to the couple after Syaoran left Japan for Hong Kong? How did they feel? Sad? Still the same? More or lesser in love? How will the people around them, especially Touya, react? EDITED!
1. 1: Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Phone Calls

By: rhiannon-harmonica

Chapter 1

Phone Calls

Sakura slumped down on her bed. She had just arrived home from the bus stop, riding in Touya's bike. All the while her brother attempted to engage her in a conversation but his efforts were all to no avail—Sakura was so engrossed in her own thoughts to even bother responding to him. _Syaoran-kun has left._ The dejected thought wouldn't leave her mind as it kept replaying over and over again. Sakura frowned. _But he promised that he will come back! And I will wait for him!_ She attempted to cheer herself up, but still…

"Hey Sakura!" Kero said, hovering in the air above her. "What's wrong?"

She forced a smile and faced him, "Nothing, Kero-chan…I am fine…" Kero could not help but frown at the forced smile and the wistful look in her misty eyes.

--------

Later in the afternoon, Sakura was trying to bake a cake to while her time away and keep herself occupied. No one was there, for her father and Touya were at work. Kero was at her room, playing video games, and would only come down later when he would smell the finished cake. She was humming, concentrating on turning the knob to the right temperature and time.

"There!" Sakura exclaimed, "Now all that's left for me to do is to wait!" She started to hum again and proceeded to fold the laundry. The first shirt on the pile was Touya's, but she did not realize this fact as all she saw was its color—green. _Green. Syaoran-kun's Chinese battling outfit. And I guess his favorite color. Or is it? I haven't asked. _ Her eyes turned misty once more as she began to remember and reminisce. _Shall I even venture to the 'if only phrases'? 'If only I had realized earlier'? 'If only he had told me earlier'?_ She sighed. "Be brave, Sakura!" She exclaimed, trying to cheer herself up. "He asked you to wait for him! You only saw him a few hours ago! And he promised to come back, and I'm sure he will return. He will!"

RING! RING!

"The phone! Coming!" Sakura started to race to it.

--------

Hong Kong…

Syaoran sighed. He was now back at home. It was not that he was unhappy to return. It was just…that he left a certain someone behind. _Sakura…will she be okay? After all, all of the cards were transformed. But still, it is very unfair for me to confess to her and then leave her. At least…_Syaoran smiled.

flashback 

"I understand my feelings! The one I love the most is you!"

end 

_At least she also felt what I feel. But it is so unfair—to leave after that. I could have held her, hugged her, and told her repeatedly that I loved her too, ever since…but then we have to wait. Wait. Such a difficult word. But I will handle it for you Sakura. I will do all of my duties here in Hong Kong quickly, so I can come back to you. _

Yelan could not help but notice the longing look in her only son's eyes as he stared out the living room window, his suitcases still at his feet, waiting to be carried upstairs to his room. He had been that aloof ever since he arrived from Japan earlier. But it was not the cold, aloof type—it was as if he left a part of his soul in Japan, and wanted it back so badly. _He had changed_, she thought, _for the better. And I have a good idea who influenced him to. But why does he look so forlorn?_

"Son?" She said.

"Oh, mother." Syaoran acknowledged her presence with a flat tone. He nodded at her and went back to contemplating the tree branch outside the window.

Yelan sighed. She was starting to get an idea about her son's attitude. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Syaoran snapped back to reality and seemed to consider something, looking at Yelan straight in the eyes before replying, "Yes."

"Well then, do sit down," she gestured to a living room couch. She noticed that as Syaoran sat, it was as if he carried a relatively large load on his shoulders.

"You are sad about something. I gather this is about a Japanese girl?" She started.

Syaoran didn't even try to refrain from looking surprised as he replied a quiet "Yes."

"Would you mind telling me what exactly happened?"

"I am sure you already know her, mother, since you have met her—the card mistress."

"Ah, the auburn-haired girl."

"Yes."

"How long have you loved her?"

"Months. Exactly how long I am not sure, since before I did not even know that the reason why I turned red and panicky around her was she herself."

Yelan nodded. "Have you told her?"

Syaoran nodded in the affirmative.

"What did she say?"

There were a few moments of silence before Syaoran spoke up. "She said she loved me too, but she told me that when I was in the bus earlier, leaving for the airport."

Yelan chuckled. Her son looked so dejected that she could not help it. Syaoran looked up at her in surprise. "Xiao-Lang, if you do love her, which I feel is the honest truth, you will not let mere miles get in your way. What has happened to the determined son I knew? Or is he only determined when it comes to battles and the complete opposite when it comes to love?" She lifted Syaoran's chin and met his eyes. "If you do love her, even if you are far away, you can still express that love, right?"

Syaoran nodded.

"And do you think that she loves you in the same way too?"

_I guess. Why else would she make a bear overnight and run after a bus?_ Syaoran nodded.

"There you go. If that's the case miles and years will never overcome the both of you. And don't you worry about the Li clan duties since they will be over before you know it."

Syaoran smiled at his mother. Who knew that his mother could be the best comforter he would have at this time?

Yelan smiled for she had succeeded. "Well, what are you waiting for? You should go call her."

Before she could finish, Syaoran was out of the living room and into his room, bringing the cordless phone in the process, leaving his suitcases behind. Yelan chuckled once more. _They are twelve years old. Young, but then no one can stop true love._ She thought, smiling to herself.

--------

Japan…

"Hello? Kinomoto residence. Sakura speaking." Sakura could hear static first and a drawn breath from the other side of the line before the person answered.

"Sakura? Hi."

_That voice…_ "Syaoran-kun?!"

"Yes, its me."

Her voice began to falter as tears began to form from the corners of her eyes. "It really is you!" She began to sob.

"Yes…Sakura? Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Yes I am okay. I just couldn't believe that it has only been a few hours and you're already calling me! I bet you just arrived, ne? And that you still haven't unpacked your things, and you're already calling me!" She sobbed into the phone.

Syaoran got confused. _Is she mad at me? Because I called her first before unpacking? _He was about to ask her that when she blurted out, "But I don't care! I missed you!"

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief and replied, "I missed you too, very badly."

Sakura giggled amid fresh tears. "And it has only been a few hours! How will we survive?"

Syaoran laughed.

"Its nice to hear you laugh."

Syaoran knew that she was smiling into the phone, "And it's nice to know you're smiling."

It was her turn to laugh. "How did you know?"

"I just knew, that's all." He smiled. "Well, what was your brother's reaction?"

"Well, I haven't told him yet, but I think he does know, since he was the one who brought me to the bus stop earlier. How about your mom?

"She was perfectly okay with it. In fact, she knew that I was wearing a long face because of you. You know, you really should tell your father and your brother…or, perhaps, just your father. Your brother tends to get a little too violent."

Sakura laughed. "So now you're afraid of him?"

"Nah, I'm just trying to get in his good side. You know, because I have to get his approval and everything." Syaoran said.

"Approval for what?" came Sakura's reply.

_Uh-oh. Sometimes I forget Sakura could be dense_, Syaoran thought. "Well, you know, approval, because the two of us are now, are now…" Syaoran began to sweat, despite his room's air-conditioning.

"The two of us are now what?" Sakura's voice was puzzled.

Syaoran slapped his forehead—a bit too hard. "OOWWW!!!" He shouted into the phone.

"Syaoran are you alright?" concern was etched along the lines in Sakura's forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, as long as we were on that subject, well…well…what I wanted to ask you was…well…" he could not quite finish his sentence.

"Well what?"

Syaoran took a deep breath as his face started to turn red. "Well since I have told you I love you and since you have told me you loved me too but I was not able to ask you this because of that stupid bus and the other stupid fact that I had to leave but I am going to ask you now even if we are only twelve will you be my girlfriend?" he expelled all of this in one breath.

"What?!"

_Calm down, Syaoran! She loves you too, mind you!_ He took deep breaths first before saying simply, "Sakura, even if we are only twelve years old will you be my girlfriend?" He held his breath as he heard silence at the other end of the line. _But what if that changed because I left her with such a hasty goodbye? But she promised to wait! But what if—_

His thoughts were cut off by a giggle from her. "Yes I will! You didn't have to ask!" Sakura told him, blushing and twirling the phone cord.

He sounded disbelieving. "Even if we're only twelve? Even if we're a thousand and eighty miles away? Even if it will take me long here? Even if your brother will kill me when he finds out? Even if—"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She laughed.

"I guess I can breathe normally now."

Her laughter rang like bells in his ears.

He sighed.

"What's the matter?" she inquired.

"I'm just happy I guess, and I can't help grinning." He told her.

She smiled, "Me too." Then Sakura smelled something burning. "Oh! My cake!"

"Cake?"

"Yes, Syaoran-kun, don't hang up! I'll just get it!"

"Okay." Syaoran leaned his head on the foot of his bed as he waited for her. He grinned. He was happy—that was true. Now if only he could just see her and hold her…

"Hey, Syaoran-kun I'm back. Sorry about that."

He sat up straighter and said, "You know, you could drop the kun after my name. After all, we're…boyfriend-girlfriend." Blushing.

"Oh…ummm, okay, Syaoran-ku—Syaoran." Sakura was also blushing.

Silence ensued, but not of the uncomfortable type as both blushed and smiled into the phone.

"We should always do this." Sakura said, "You know, phone calls."

"Yeah, and we should exchange letters too."

"That's right!" Sakura clapped enthusiastically, the phone was cradled between her head and right shoulder and she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. She heard the door slam and Touya call out, "Kaijuu, what is that burning smell? Where are you?"

"Oh! It's oniichan!" She said to Syaoran. To Touya she called out, "I'm on the phone, Oniichan! And stop calling me kaijuu!"

"You're on the phone before cleaning up the mess you did in the kitchen? Who is that? Tomoyo?"

"It's Syaoran-kun!"

Silence. Syaoran felt himself begin to perspire as he waited for the explosion to come.

And it did.

"WHAT?! You're on the phone with that GAKI?!?!"

"ONIICHAN!" With that Sakura left the phone to stomp on Touya's feet. "I'm so sorry about that, Syaoran!" Sakura said when she came back to the phone. In the background Syaoran could hear Touya saying "on the phone…didn't even bother with the mess…with that stupid gaki…am going to kill him…"

Syaoran began to perspire once again. "Are you sure it is safe to talk? I mean, with your brother…"

"Ah, don't mind him."

"Don't mind me?! I'm the one who is cleaning up your mess right now and I was the one who let you ride on my bike earlier and besides you should sleep!" Touya's voice could be heard from the kitchen. According to Syaoran's hearing it was dangerously coming closer and closer, until—

"Hey, Chinese gaki! You should let her sleep after she spent all night and morning making that teddy bear for you!" Touya had taken the phone away from Sakura's hand and had spoken to him.

"What? Sakura did not sleep?!" Was Syaoran's aghast answer.

"Yes! Because of you!"

"ONIICHAN! You should not barge in on my PRIVATE phone calls!" Sakura said, and pushed him away.

"I am so sorry again, Syaoran!" It was now Sakura on the phone.

"What? You did not sleep at all last night because of the bear?!" Syaoran felt numb. "Because of me?"

"Oh, Syaoran do not believe Oniichan! What he said was—"

"The complete truth!" Touya cut in.

"Sakura, I think you should go to sleep now," Syaoran said firmly.

He could hear Sakura sigh and Touya saying something like, "The gaki's right, you should! Even if he is a gaki he's correct this time, only this one time… (mumble mumble mumble)…"

"Well, fine, but a few more minutes! Please!" She was pleading both to Syaoran and to Touya.

"Fine." Syaoran said, and Touya must have nodded because after Sakura had shouted "And don't ever bother me when I'm in my private phone calls, Oniichan!" she returned to him, saying, "Syaoran I am really really sorry!"

"Its okay, you know, but you shouldn't have really stayed up all night to make the bear. You should've just told me that…that you loved me and then all would've been okay." He told her.

"Then it wouldn't be the same…"

He could almost see her pouting. He smiled. "Fine, fine. But you have to get off now, because you have to sleep."

"Fine. But you have to unpack too."

"Yeah, I will. Okay, now?"

"Yes, I'm okay!" She smiled.

"Love you." He hesitated, before whispering, blushing.

"Love you, too." She also whispered back.

At the same time that Touya called out rather menacingly, "Oi! I heard that! And I don't want to hear that ever again!" Syaoran and Sakura heard four girls' voices giggling and saying over the phone extensions, "Oh, little brother, the both of you are so cute!" "Xiao-Lang is now so grown-up!" "Little brother has a girlfriend!" "She sounds so cute! Do you have a picture, Xiao-Lang?"

The two of them began to sweat profusely and hastily said, "Bye! Call you next time! Write!" to each other, before going to their respective siblings and beating the daylights out of them.

-------

And that's how their first phone call went. Because that was very embarrassing, both decided to talk over their portable phones. Letters were also more discreet, even if these were slower. But they were still talking over the phone at least once every two days.

-------

When the phone bills arrived a month later…

Japan…

"What?!?!" For once, Fujitaka could be heard exclaiming. Touya and Sakura rushed over to see the bill clutched in his hand. Touya's "WHAT?!?!" was even louder, and all Sakura could do was smile sheepishly.

Hong Kong…

In the Li's living room the five siblings' heads shot up from their respective reading materials when they heard a faint gasp from their mother. Yelan was very white, and could only utter two words while pointing at a piece of paper she was holding, "Phone bill." Syaoran took a deep breath and prepared himself to be called for a lecture.

---fini---

AN: Yey! Another ccs oneshot…smilesmile! Shall I continue or shall I not? Please do tell me in a review! Yey, thanks! –Rhia

090207

I have edited this. It is no longer a one-shot (duh) as I have stated before (see above). Thanks for reading!-rhia


	2. 2: Mobile Phone

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Phone Calls

By: rhiannon-harmonica

Chapter 2

Mobile Phone

RING! RING!

"Hey, Syao-kun!" Sakura answered her cellphone.

A loud, abrupt laugh was her response from the other end. "You're really getting fond of that nickname now, huh?" Syaoran said in a low voice.

"Yes!" Sakura giggled.

"I thought I told you to drop the kun?"

"Nah. Syao-kun is cuter!"

"You make it seem like I'm a dog!"

"Well then, aren't you my cute little puppy?" Sakura teased.

"Gah! Now that was _too_ cutesy to be Sakura! Are you sure this is Sakura answering the phone? Not Daidouji with a voice changing device?"

"I think you're forgetting that I am cutesy!"

Syaoran laughed.

"Hey Sak."

"Hmm?"

"Let me guess where you are now."

"Sure!"

"Let's see, judging from the time, I am guessing you're going home from school, no wait, rollerblading home, am I right?"

"Yup, rollerblading really slowly so I can hear you and not the rushing wind."

"You're alone, right? Not with Daidouji?"

"Are you afraid of Tomoyo-chan and what she might do?" Sakura laughed.

"Umm…you could say that."

Sakura laughed even harder.

"Anyway," Syaoran continued, "are you passing by Penguin Park?"

"Nope! Just passed it a few minutes ago."

"Oh, okay. And I was hoping to get a perfect score! You're going really slowly."

Sakura grinned, "Not bad, though! Anyway, I'm going to try it on you."

Silence could be heard.

"What's going on? I thought you were going to tell me what I am doing?" Syaoran asked, confused by the sudden silence.

"That's it! I don't even have an idea!" Sakura cried out. Syaoran began to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Sakura said, pouting her lips at nobody in particular as she was walking down a street. "It's not my fault I don't know Hong Kong, or your school, or how you go to and from it!"

Syaoran could hear the dismay in her voice and attempted to comfort her, "I'm just going to tell you, okay? Now I am also walking home from the subway that I took from school. It's a bit far away so that's why I commute. Mother would want us to go in cars but I prefer walking and commuting. It's nice to have some alone time from my sisters."

"Oh yeah, your sisters." Sakura shuddered.

"Are you thinking of the time when they listened in on our first phone conversation?"  
"Sort of."

"Well, don't worry, that thing won't happen again. Afterwards, I had a long talk with them about minding their own business."

"You sound fierce. I hope you weren't too hard on them."

"My sisters? No matter what I do, they won't listen to me, even if I bring a grizzly bear and tell them that it will eat them if they won't listen; instead they'll just sprawl themselves all over it screaming its cute." Syaoran sighed.

Sakura grinned. "But still you love your sisters!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever to them. I love them enough to keep up with them."

Sakura grinned once more. _He might not admit it, but I think he has a soft spot for his sisters, as all siblings have for each other. Like onii-chan and me, I guess?_

"How did you know that I was the one calling?" Syaoran asked unexpectedly.

Sakura snapped out of her daydreaming and rolled her eyes. "You were the one that gave this international roaming phone, so who else would know its number? Even I don't even know it, seeing as the only thing that came with this phone was a note saying: "Hey Sakura, carry this with you always (but do turn it on first!). –Syaoran" and nothing else. And I am rolling my eyes as I am saying this. So there. Hmmph."

"Ooh, who's angry?"

"I'm not angry! It's just that you didn't give me any reason as to why I'm supposed to be carrying it. But it's cute—pink." She said fingering the embossed letters at the back.

Syaoran grinned. "I know. It was supposed to be pink. Anyway, the obvious reason as to why I'm asking you to carry it around is that I'm going to be calling you frequently."

"But don't we always talk to each other through the phone?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's that safe to use the landline now."

"Safe?"

"Yeah, I might get killed by my mother for the horrible phone bills." Sakura could hear the dread in his voice.

"Oh yeah! Those phone bills! I have never expected my father to be exclaiming over something…well, in any case, that just shows how big our phone bills were."

"Now don't you get started on how big your phone bills were! Are you forgetting the convenient fact that you just called me ten times only last month; I was the one calling you more! I am guessing that your phone bill was just a third of ours!"

"Hey! But you have a lot more money!"

"Yeah, that's true. But isn't it proof of the bigness of the bill if my rich mother even blanched at the sight of it?"

"Yes, indeed. But anyway, who is going to pay for these cellphone bills?"

"Well, they're postpaid, and the bills of the two phones, including the one I'm using now, will be sent to me."

"And you will be the one paying for it?! How come? You don't have money!"  
"I am going to work for it?" Syaoran suggested.

"What?!" Sakura practically shouted.

"Hey, hey! No I'm not, but I am going to ask for the money from my mother."

"But wouldn't it still be the same if we're going to use the landlines?" Sakura's eyes furrowed.

Syaoran said sheepishly, "Well, technically, yeah. I haven't really thought about it yet. I was just looking for a way to lessen the phone expenses seen by my mother, and besides, it's more convenient since I can talk to you whenever, wherever I want!"

Sakura smiled, "That's so sweet of you, Syao-kun!"

Syaoran blushed. "Hey, there's that nickname again!"

"Does it make you blush?" Sakura grinned mischievously.

"Not the nickname, but what you just said!" Syaoran blurted out, and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What? 'Does it make you blush'?" Sakura began to tease.

"No!"

"Well then what?"

"Thatssosweetofyou." Syaoran mumbled.

"What?"

"Ahem! That's so sweet of you!" Syaoran spoke loudly.

Sakura giggled, "I was just teasing, Syaoran!"

"Yeah I know," He mumbled again. Sakura was still giggling. Aside from her, someone else was also giggling…behind his back! Syaoran rapidly turned around and saw Meilin trying very hard to tone down her laugh into mere giggles—to no avail. Syaoran stared and stared at her trying to muffle her laughter until she laughed aloud.

"I cannot believe that I would live to see the day when Syaoran would say 'That's so sweet of you!'" She screamed out amid her laughter.

Syaoran began to turn red and perspire. "Don't tell anyone!" He said to the guffawing girl.

"Who won't I tell?" Sakura's confused voice rang out.

"Oh, not you, Sakura, but Meilin!" Syaoran immediately started to make amends.

By now Meilin had stopped laughing and said curiously, eyebrows raised, since she had just noticed the phone in his ear, "Is that Kinomoto-san on the phone?"

_Oops. Now Meilin also knows._ Mentally, Syaoran slapped himself for not watching what he was saying. At almost the same time that Meilin spoke, Sakura also asked him through the phone, "Is that Meilin-chan with you?"

Syaoran could do nothing else but sigh, "Yeah, she is," to both of them. Squeals were heard and both expressed their wish to speak to each other. He handed the phone to Meilin and sighed as he watched her talk animatedly into the phone. He could also imagine Sakura smiling a goofy smile, her eyes holding that bright yet far-away look reserved for talking to people that you haven't talked to for a long time. He sighed. _Great. Now Meilin cuts into the time I have to talk to Sakura._ Then he heard a shriek and saw Meilin pointing at him, her expression aghast.

She whispered, "You two have gotten it together?!"

Syaoran bit his lip. _And now the whole world knows._ He nodded sheepishly.

What a sight. Meilin began to dance, turning around fanning her face and whispered in a voice on the edges of a scream, "The two of you finally got it together! Finally! Finally!" over and over again.

Syaoran stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Meilin-chan, are you angry?" Sakura asked meekly.

Meilin stopped dancing around and said, "Are you kidding? Of course not, I am happy for the both of you!"

The two of them continued talking for about three more minutes when Syaoran tapped Meilin on the shoulder. "Please don't hog the phone. I also need to talk to her. Talk to her another time."

Meilin pretended to get shocked and said "Fine." To Sakura she said, "Hey, Kinomoto-san, I need to go, your boyfriend here wants to talk to you so badly." Putting emphasis on the words boyfriend and badly, and glaring at Syaoran.

Syaoran and Sakura on the other line immediately turned red, but Syaoran snatched his phone from her while mouthing, "Go."

Meilin rolled her eyes and said in a voice loud enough that Sakura could hear, "Bye!" then left.

"Whew! At least she already left." Syaoran said to Sakura, relieved that he can now talk to her again.

"Well, we shouldn't have been that rude to her. She just wanted to talk." Came Sakura's hesitant reply. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Syaoran answered. "After all, it's Meilin."

"Oh, okay." Her voice was still hesitant.

Syaoran smiled. "Don't worry, Meilin's fine. She understands. Well, about us, I mean." He blushed at that. _It has been a little less than a month and I am still blushing at the mere mention of us being…well, us._

"Oh! I am really so sorry about telling her, I thought she already knew!" Sakura cried out because of her blunder.

"It's okay. She's bound to find out eventually, anyway. After all, my mother and sisters know." He replied, "Aside from your brother, who else knows?"

"Well, my father knows, of course, and, well, that's it. I don't think Kero-chan is suspicious of the numerous phone calls I get from you since he's too preoccupied with video games and stuff. And I haven't gotten around to telling Tomoyo-chan. I mean, I always see her but I don't know how to tell her. But I think she already knows, anyway." Sakura pondered.

"Tell me what?" Someone asked. Sakura looked to see that Tomoyo had materialized at her right side.

"H-Hey Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed a somewhat shocked Sakura.

"Daidouji?!" was Syaoran's reaction. _My. Nobody really gives us peace now._

"Tell me what?" Tomoyo asked. "That you and Li-kun are now together?"

All Sakura could do was gape at her.

"What? What happened?" came Syaoran's voice, loud and panicky enough to be heard by Tomoyo.

Tomoyo gently pried off the phone from Sakura's fingers and answered him. "Hello, Li-kun. This is Tomoyo, and to answer your silent questions, I have noticed it ever since the day after you left—Sakura-chan has changed since then. Needless to say, I am a little hurt that Sakura-chan hasn't said anything to me, but there were countless of times when she looked as if she wanted to say something to me but I guess she was just looking for the right opportunity."

"I am really sorry, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura hugged her friend.

"Its okay, Sakura-chan, I perfectly understood your reasons." Tomoyo answered. _Since I also have the same reasons for not telling you some things. But I will tell you those things someday, when the right time comes. _Tomoyo smiled and said, "I have a vague feeling that Li-kun is now fuming at this sudden interruption so I will leave the both of you to your conversation. Congratulations, Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo-chan, I am really sorry for not telling you earlier," Sakura began.

"Hush, Sakura-chan! Its okay! Now I will leave you, bye!" She waved as she disappeared into the street.

"Anyway!" Syaoran said to Sakura, and both began to animatedly chat with each other again.

Meanwhile…

"Oh hohohohoho!" Tomoyo's signature giggle rang out, modulated so as she would not be heard by her best friend, who was talking animatedly to her boyfriend on a cellphone. Her handheld camera beeped _recording_, and she began to follow the girl, among the bushes, who did not even have the faintest clue that someone was following her.

Then she heard a calm voice call out, "Tomoyo-san."

AN: Ohhohohohoho. Cliffie! I have decided to continue this! And include something else along the way…take a guess! Please leave reviews! Thank you! And also to all those who have reviewed before, Thank you a hundred times! –rhia

090207

Chap2 edited, guys! Same goes for the next chapters, so that I won't say this anymore. Ahem. Thank you for reading, again!-rhia


	3. 3: Tomoyo's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Phone Calls

By: rhiannon-harmonica

Chapter Three

Tomoyo's Story

Tomoyo smiled. She was sitting primly on the couch inside her room; her hands folded together, fingers intertwined. Her head was held up in a regal way, and one could not help but marvel at the raven-haired beauty, made more beautiful because of the little smile she held, which made her eyebrows rise a bit higher than normal and giving her eyes a unique yet blank shine of plain happiness.

_I didn't know he also experienced those emotions. And the most unbelievable thing of it all is he let me see it. I am guessing that this is the first time he has ever displayed those emotions to someone else. Just a guess, but it might be true, because of his actions. _Tomoyo thought back to what happened earlier.

flashback 

"Tomoyo-san." The voice that had called out to her was calm and smooth, very familiar to her keen ears. She turned around slowly, her hand gripping her handy camera, reluctant to let Sakura out of her sight.

Yes, the voice was calm, but the sapphire eyes that beheld her when she craned her head betrayed barely veiled sadness and hurt.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" She was concerned, albeit surprised.

Eriol smiled and said, "I called you Tomoyo-san, would you mind if I asked you to call me Eriol instead of my last name?"

Now Tomoyo was very surprised, but as she was Tomoyo, she didn't even waste a nanosecond on losing her composure. "Why, of course, Eriol-kun. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Eriol chuckled lightly. _She didn't even ask why I requested this conversation to be on a first-name basis._ "As discerning as ever, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo smiled. "And you are ever the enigmatic person." She looked at him, and they shared a smile before facing the road once more. They couldn't help but acknowledge the obvious little flutters in their chest, but both being perceptive poker faces, didn't even let it show.

"Well? What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Tomoyo prodded gently.

Eriol took a deep breath and she heard a faint sigh. She looked up at him to see him smile at her once more, but it was a smile reflecting sadness, a smile of reminiscence. This puzzled her into thinking…

"I was just looking for company." He said, interrupting her thoughts. _I'm not ready to tell her yet._

Tomoyo nodded at his reply, _he is not ready to tell me yet._ Quietly, they walked on for a few more minutes, until they reached the Penguin Park. Eriol, who was struggling with his thoughts suddenly said, "Do you want to sit down?"

Tomoyo smiled up at him and nodded.

Then, unexpectedly he took her hand and led her to a bench, ignoring the random tingling feeling. There they sat, in the same silence, but then Tomoyo noticed that he still hadn't let go of her hand. Gradually, she took her hand from his, and he watched it as it was sliding away from his grasp bit by bit, then he closed his own over it once again, preventing her from retrieving her hand. He felt her hand recoil because of the sudden gesture but she didn't make any other attempt to take it. Instead, she looked up at him with that neutral face of hers and said, "Are you ready to tell me now?"

That was then that Eriol was taken aback. "You knew?" He couldn't quite stop himself from saying those words.

She smiled brightly, "Eriol-kun, this is the first time you have admitted defeat in this little game!"

"Game?"

"Yes, the game of understanding and keeping feelings we have engaged in ever since you came here!"

"Oh, yes." He grinned, "We were quite sly foxes then, knowing everything that was and would be happening, yet not saying anything to everyone else. Back then I always marveled about you, you didn't have any powers but then you can perceive everyone's feelings back then, even mine. When one contemplates it, you are more superior than me, because my magical insight has helped me to recognize. But you rely on plain observations and deduce them on your own."

Tomoyo blushed at the comment but smiled, "That was quite a speech."

"And you have surprised me for a few times now, while, I, have yet to surprise you." He added in a musing tone.

Tomoyo chuckled.

"Anyway," he said, his tone abruptly changing to a serious one, "I am assured of you as a confidante."

"That has been my role ever since." She said in a confident voice.

"And I gather it has been the only one, ever since." Eriol stated simply.

Tomoyo felt a flash of hurt at those words, but then proceeded to give a big smile up at him, though forced. "Anyway, why are we talking about me? You are the one who has a problem, what is it?"

_She was hurt._ Eriol realized, _why am I tactless when I am around her? Is it because she hasn't displayed any emotion other than politeness? Of all people I should have been the one who would know._

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo's voice cut off his thoughts.

"Oh, yes, I am sorry," he sighed, then resigned into telling her his present predicament. "This is because of Kaho—" He stopped when he saw Tomoyo give a tiny yet knowing smile. "You knew." He told her, a statement, not a question.

She nodded.

"You are truly impossible." He commented.

Her smile widened, and she motioned for him to continue.

"Well, you know that the four of us have left Tomoeda for almost two months now, and that my powers are now split into two, and about the state of my feelings for Kaho then."

Tomoyo nodded, feeling a bit confused. _Where is he leading?_

"And perhaps you can tell that she also shared the same feelings I had, and right before we left, we had confessed to each other, in, well, in a different way." He stammered a bit at the end.

Tomoyo had to hide a grin at that.

"Well, when we were back at Europe the problems then started. As soon as we arrived, I tried to change out of my kid form, to the age that was of Kaho's. But, since my powers were split, I could no longer perform that bit of complicated magic. I told Kaho, and she seemed to be very understanding, but as the weeks went by, I took the hint that she probably did not want to be seen with a kid. Every time I visited her at college her classmates would mistake me as her little brother even though we don't look anything alike. So I opted to leave and subject myself to my biological body, since I could no longer control it. I couldn't retrieve back the other half of my power—that would have been very selfish of me, imagine all of the hard work Sakura-san had made just to fulfill my selfish little whims before, then ask her to undo it for my own gain again."

Tomoyo's head shot up. She realized how hard it must be on Eriol, and at the same time on Kaho. "But you loved her," she told him, after the initial struggle for words.

"I guess the emotion I felt could be akin to that word, but I am not quite sure, since I haven't felt anything else like that before, therefore I could not classify it."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. _Trust Eriol to still remain scientific-y given this topic and the present situation. _"Well, the only thing that I can say is to assess everything carefully, and if this is truly what your decision is, push through on it and never try to falter. But I am guessing that you have already done all of those. How many weeks have you already been here in Tomoeda?"

All the time that he had talked, he had turned his head away from the discerning eyes of the girl, but when he realized that she knew that he had been here for weeks, his head snapped back to her. Tomoyo was surprised at the sadness evident in his eyes. Sure, it was of a mild degree, but then it was very un-Eriol-like.

Eriol regained his composure and chuckled at her state and said, "There, I have finally surprised you."

Tomoyo blinked.

Still looking at her, he said as a reply, "I have been here for about two weeks and a half. I decided not to tell anyone, especially Sakura-san. She would have been very sad, and I am guessing she is a bit busy with phone calls herself these days." The chuckle that followed was a bit dry and forced.

"You should try not to keep your emotions to yourself. You shouldn't bottle everything up, even if you do have magic, you are also human, still vulnerable to emotions, though you may try hard to ignore them. You need someone to tell these things to, and perhaps a shoulder for comfort." Tomoyo's genuine eyes had locked his own, and he felt his cool, calm exterior snap.

"Tomoyo-san." He said in an awfully quiet voice.

Tomoyo continued to look at him.

He hung his head. "Will you help me?"

She smiled and nodded, and tapped him gently on the shoulder. She heard him taking very deep breaths, as if attempting to calm himself, to get rid of something inside. Tomoyo sighed. _Get everything out, Eriol, express yourself. _

She reached out her other hand and proceeded to embrace him, saying "You can speak, tell me all about it. After all, that has been my role and will still remain to be, right?"

Eriol could not deny the fact that he was very surprised at her gesture. But he relaxed, and turned up his bowed head to her. She was smiling her tiny, knowing smile at him, her eyes gentle. He smiled and the words he had kept for so long spilled out from his mouth.

end of flashback 

Tomoyo smiled once more. _He had finally opened up to me. From the very start, there was something that had drawn me to him. I had never once thought that he would be evil and turn against Sakura-chan, for I knew that he would never give her any harm, all based from the way he always looked at her with those of a guardian's eyes, which he is, I guess._

_I didn't know what it was that had drawn me to him. I guess it is that we are similar? And why is it that every time I think of him, and especially when I saw him again this afternoon, there are unexpected flutters in my stomach and chest?_

She thought, as her hand unconsciously flew to her heart. Then she suddenly gasped.

------

Eriol was in his contemplative mood when he walked home that night. He had just walked Tomoyo to her house, as it was already night when they had left the park. She had insisted that he went up for dinner, and he had obliged, trying to ignore the patronizing looks and gossiping of the maids. He had refused the limousine home, though.

There was really something about that girl that always led him into thinking. He chuckled to himself. _She has surprised me for a number of times now. She is truly one of a kind. No, wait, scratch that, WE are truly one of a kind. _He chuckled to himself once more, as he turned the knob to his empty house. Spinel and Ruby had wanted to stay in Europe, thus, he was all alone.

He sighed as he stood alone in the darkness. He had forgotten all about Kaho while they were eating dinner. She was being the perfect hostess, talking about anything entertaining, just to take his mind off Kaho. This proved to be successful, since Kaho was indeed forgotten. But it presented another problem—now it was HER that was plaguing his mind.

Eriol shook his head once again, but he couldn't seem to rid himself of random thoughts and images of her, smiling, laughing, and those discerning eyes of hers. In the end, he gave up, and sighed once more, telling the room in a strangled voice, "Not again?"

------

RING! RING!

"Hai? Oh, Tomoyo-chan! It's you! Why are you calling so late in the night?" Sakura answered, it was already eleven, and she had just finished talking to Syaoran over the phone.

"Well, I have tried to call you earlier, but your brother said, in a rather annoyed voice, that you were busy talking on the phone with another person. I take it that was Li-kun?" Tomoyo said, the hint of humor evident in her voice.

"Well, yes, that's right." Sakura blushed despite herself. "I am really sorry Tomoyo-chan! I have been sort of ignoring you lately and everything and I haven't told you about my status of relationship with Syaoran and I have kept this greatest secret from you, from my best friend, of all people—"

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo interrupted quietly. "That's why I am calling you now."

"Because you are upset that I haven't told you that's why you will stop being my best friend or even my friend anymore?!" came Sakura's frightened voice.

Tomoyo smiled, "No, no. I have also kept a little secret from you. Well, it's not that little anymore."

"Huh? Oh no, its okay Tomoyo-chan, you're perfectly free to do what you want to do and keep what you want to keep from me."

"That's also my opinion, Sakura-chan. That's why you shouldn't worry that I am angry with you—I am not. But listen, I am going to tell you this now, because I have been keeping this for very long and I don't know if I can keep this any longer." She took a deep breath and said, "Ever since elementary, I have always thought that Eriol-kun and I were very much alike, and I would want him to become my friend. Back then, I could sense that I liked him a bit, but didn't try to recognize it, instead, passed it off as feelings for a friend. But he is back here now, and we have talked. He is no longer together with Mizuki-sensei and I think, I think…that some of those feelings have resurfaced again. I think, I think, Sakura-chan, I think that I may like him, as in _like_ like him." Tomoyo didn't realize that she was holding her breath, and expelled it all at once.

That may have been a big shock for Sakura, the information overload at once, as she was silent for a few moments. Then she erupted into giggles, "Oh, Tomoyo-chan I am so happy for you! That would be great! You are finally growing up! Tomoyo-chan! Oh, and you called him Eriol-kun, too!"

Tomoyo smiled, and started to giggle into the phone, along with Sakura.

------

A week later, Tomoyo received a message saying that she was to go into a certain bench in the Penguin Park. When she arrived, she realized, "It's the same bench as that night."

"Yes, it is the same bench. You might be wondering why I asked you to go here, Tomoyo-san."

She turned around to see a boy with navy hair and determined sapphire eyes standing at the back of the bench, looking at her, his hands behind his back, as if he was hiding something.

"You're no longer to be the confidante when it comes to matters of lo—feelings…" Eriol began.

------

A month later…

RING! RING!

"Yes?" Syaoran was just going out of the bathroom when his international cellphone rang. He ran to his room to get it, as only one person would be calling that phone.

"Syaoran guess what?!?!"

"Hey, hey, Sakura, lower your voice, I can hear you perfectly, you know."

"Hmmph." Was her answer. He grinned, knowing that she was pouting.

"Anyway! I have to give you news!" Syaoran could practically see her jumping all around her room.

"What news?"

"Eriol-kun is back in Tomoeda!

"Really?" He didn't care, Eriol might have been a threat and rival but that was before. He should be jealous because his girlfriend (blush) was all excited about the guy, but he knew that Sakura gets excited by anything, so he let it pass.

"Syaoran, dinner!" He heard a voice call out. He proceeded to descend the stairs as Sakura said, "Yes! And you know what? I think he and Tomoyo-chan have a thing for each other! I think it is only a matter of confession and—"

_ERIOL AND TOMOYO?!?!_ That was when Syaoran tripped on a step down and rolled down the stairs.

"SYAORAN! Are you okay?!"

He rubbed his ears at the multiple voices—that of Sakura, his mother and sisters and answered weakly, "Yes, yes." He frowned at the blue-black bruise forming on his knees. _That Eriol. I am blaming him for this._

------

Somewhere, Eriol sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo said, handing him a tissue.

"Yes, I think I am, though who might have been talking or thinking about me in a bad way?"

Tomoyo shrugged and changed the subject.

------

-

-

AN: Its really more of a side story! I am so sorry! I just had to include ET. I am going to wrap this up next chapter (I think). Anyway, I have a question, how old were Sakura and Syaoran when they met again? (How old are middle school Japanese kids?) Well, please do say in a review and do include your comments!!! Thanks a lot! -rhia


	4. 3point5: He called, He answered

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

First Phone Call

By: rhiannon-harmonica

Chapter Three point Five

He called…He answered?!

RING! RING!

When Syaoran heard the ringing stop and the subsequent click, he exclaimed at once, "Hey, Sakura! How are you? I missed you!" Then he eagerly waited for her laughter and enthusiastic reply.

None came. There was silence at the other end.

Then she grunted. _Huh? Her voice sounded…deep? Did her voice change overnight?_ Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed.

Another grunt came, and the voice from the other end cleared its throat. _That doesn't sound like Sakura!_ Syaoran's mind began to frantically talking to itself, reasoning, debating, arguing if she really was Sakura and what had happened to her when—

"I am not Sakura." Came the voice that grunted earlier. Male voice. _No wait, isn't that—?_

"Chinese gaki why are you calling my sister?!"

"Touya?" Syaoran finished his thoughts in a frantic and disbelieving voice.

"Who else do you think this is? And it is Kinomoto-sama to you! How disrespectful!" came Touya's voice, commanding, but if one would listen closely (which Syaoran wasn't, due to nerves, confusion and panic as to where Sakura was and why was her brother answering her supposed-to-be personal cellphone?!), one would notice the hint of amusement laced in his voice. Of course it was evident if you would have seen his face—he was trying really hard to suppress a laugh and from trying to strangle the cellphone as if it was Syaoran himself.

"A-Ah. H-hai!" Syaoran stammered, with lack of nothing else to say.

"Anyway, why are you calling my sister? And why did you give her this cellphone?" the haughty voice was heard once again.

"W-Well, I wanted to talk to her?" was Syaoran's reply, obviously trying too hard to get into Touya's side, which he never was in before, and perhaps never will be.

"You gaki how about the landline?"

"Um, privately?"

"What _is_ your relationship to my sister that you insist on calling her privately, and with a minimum of once a day?"

Silence.

Touya's sigh was not well hid as he said, "GAKI. If you are going to be in a serious relationship with my sister at least try to tell her family the truth. I know, okay. I know you're her boyfriend, however disgusting that is." A string of incoherent mutterings followed before Touya continued, "Or did it slip your mind that I was the one who took her to the bus station the day that you left? And Sakura has told us, you know."

There was a brief moment's pause before Syaoran muttered, "Okay."

"But that doesn't mean that I approve of it! No one else has the right to pick on Sakura but me!"

_Arrogant brother with a God complex. Or is it brother complex? _Now Syaoran was the one sighing. He didn't even bother with the fact that Touya heard it. "I'm not going to hurt her, rest assured."

"Hmmph! You better! Or else I am going to maul and pound you with my effectual fists until you are nothing but dust that the wind will blow away and then nothing will be left for your funeral, not even anything for your cremation because by then you have already mixed with the dust on the ground and the pollutants on the air. Oh how I pity the people of the world when that happens—more pollution." Touya said, not even bothering to hide the satisfaction from his voice. And one would swear that he wanted to rub both of his hands together, only if one wasn't holding the cellphone to his ear.

A door opened and—

"ONII-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE? ARE YOU THREATENING SYAORAN?!" Sakura had returned from washing the dishes in the kitchen. It appeared that Touya had deliberately left the washing of the dishes to her so that he could sneak up on her phone calls.

"ONII-CHAN!!!!" Sakura's shadow loomed dangerously over Touya, who was sitting on the floor of her room.

"You are lucky you have a very fierce protector…" was Touya's last words as his threat to Syaoran was turned against him by his sweet little sister, who also had the same effectual fists as him, and more effectual feet patterned for stomping on sneaky, threat-throwing big brothers.

When she had finished, Sakura took the phone and said, "Syaoran? Syaoran? Are you still there? Are you okay?"

There was no answer, but as there was still no dial tone, Syaoran was still there. What happened to him?

------

Yelan smiled as his son trooped up to the den after dinner for his usual ritual—calling his girlfriend. He was actually smiling as he almost-skipped towards the den, trusty cellphone in hand.

A few minutes later she passed by the den again, but the usual laugh and joking voice he usually employed when talking to her was absent. Instead, there was only silence and the occasional yes and okay, which he said in stammers. Later, there was only silence. Yelan couldn't contain herself from peeking. She was curious as to what they were talking about that brought the sudden change in the lively way he usually held his cellphone conversations.

She looked in to see her young son frozen on his seat, his eyes wide, the phone still glued to his ear.

Worried, she shook him, "Xiao-Lang? Xiao-Lang?"

He seemed to wake up from being petrified and said to her in a whimper, very unlike him, "Mother am I pollution?"

Needless to say Yelan was taken aback.

------

Though Syaoran had said it in a small voice Sakura had heard him ask his mother. She sighed and glared at her brother, who glowered back at her from the pile of stuffed bears holding him down.

"Syaoran, I really am sorry about Onii-chan—" she began.

"Sakura am I pollution?" came his whimper.

"Oh, no, no, you aren't!" She replied back, and to Touya she hissed, "Now look what you've done, Onii-chan!"

Touya pretended not to hear her as he examined the fur of the bear near his right side.

------

AN: Ahahahaha, pure Syaoran torture. Gomen ne, if this is short and so OOC, but I can't stop myself from writing down this random idea! Hahaha. Please review! Thankee! –rhia.


	5. 4: And they met the middle school math t

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Phone Calls

By: rhiannon-harmonica

Chapter Four

And They Met…the Middle School Math Teacher

RING! RING!

"Hello, Syaoran!" exclaimed Sakura. It was a Sunday, and the fourteen-year old girl was lolling around her house, apparently with nothing to do. She was playing with the bear the said boyfriend-who-was-calling gave her, and was very much surprised when she was about to press the button to call him, the phone rang instead! "I was just trying to call you, my fingers were about to press the call button!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"Oh nothing, just lazing around. I practically have nothing to do! But then tomorrow classes start again, which is just so sad." she answered.

"Don't you have any summer homework or anything like that?"

"Nope. I finished it. Isn't it shocking? On the day before class, Kinomoto Sakura is not running around panicking about her homework!"

Syaoran laughed again, "For once, Sakura! And even if it's the day before school you don't seem very down."

Sakura groaned, "Oh, don't get me started on that. I am really dreading Math this year, I don't know…I have been barely passing that subject ever since I was a kid…"

"That's going to be okay, I am sure that this year you're going to have a good math tutor." Syaoran chuckled to himself.

"You mean onii-chan? No, that will never happen. All we'll ever do is glare at each other over the numbers swimming in my head."

Syaoran chuckled once again, this time, louder.

"Syaoran, I don't think it's funny at all." came Sakura's voice.

"No, no, nothing like that. I didn't mean your tutor would be your big brother. I meant someone else, someone who is really good at math. And I think you know him as much as you know your brother. Anyway, how are the sakura cards?" He asked nonchalantly, when his held-in chuckles were reduced to a mere smile.

Sakura was confused at the speedy change of topic; she was about to ask him about the mysterious math tutor but answered his question anyway. "They're fine, even if I haven't used them for a while. No natural disaster of any sort has come to Tomoeda, not anything that I know of that would need the help of the cards. I can tell they're getting a little restless, but its nothing they can't handle, after all, they were cooped up for hundreds of years in the clow book before," Sakura reported. "How about you? Are the schools in Hong Kong going to start tomorrow, too?"

"Oh, yes they will, but then I will be transferring schools. I'd still start school tomorrow, though."

"Oh? Where will you be transferring?"

"Oh, just someplace or the other." Syaoran replied vaguely.

Sakura's forehead wrinkled at the carefree reply, "Are you serious about this transfer of schools?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oh. Its just that you don't seem serious enough about it." There was a still silence and Syaoran waited for her to speak again.

"But we'll still be able to contact each other, right?" Syaoran barely heard the small voice.

He chuckled once more and said to her reassuringly, "Yes, Sakura, I am very sure that once I transfer schools, we will still be able to communicate with each other, perhaps even more often than now." He heard her breath out a sigh of relief.

"Don't tell me you believe that when I transfer schools I will no longer talk to you?" He said, "Sakura you know I can't endure that. I mean look at our phone bills! My mother practically evil eyed me the first months that the landline phone bills were received. Then, I bought these cellphones, and have been working hard to get these bills paid! Isn't that proof enough, Sak?"

His reasoning was awarded by a small laugh from her other end, and this relieved him, until…

"Wait, you yourself worked to pay for the cellular phone bills?! I thought you told me that your mother was going to be the one paying for it?!?"

_Oops._

"Ahahaha, Sakura, wait, that wasn't really work since I was enjoying it, too, you know, and it did help me pay for the phone bills, you know, and it also helped me from facing my mother's wrath…ahahahaha…" Syaoran trying to amend his slip of the tongue earlier, began to sweat profusely.

"Oh no, Syaoran, why did you tell me that I was using this cellphone selfishly and you were the one paying for it? I have insisted time and again that we should half the expenses but then you told me that your mother was the one who wanted to pay for it and now you're telling me you worked for it and you…" Sakura ranted on and about.

Syaoran sighed, trapped. He had escaped the wrath of his mother, but not that of his girlfriend's.

------

She had hung up on him earlier because she was still angry that he had not told her he was working to pay for the phone bills. And that complicated things up! She was still angry with him, and that shouldn't be, since tomorrow was, tomorrow was…Syaoran sighed once more. Deciding that perhaps some of her anger has ebbed away, he called the only number in his phonebook.

RING! RING!

"Hello?" answered a flat voice.

_At least she answered it, even if she still sounds angry._

"Hey, Sak. It's me, Syaoran." He answered, hesitant.

There was a moment's pause, before she answered in a humor-laced voice, "Of course it's you, silly! Who else would call me at this number?"

He sunk down in his seat, relieved. "Are you still angry at me? I'm really sorry you know, I should have told you that but then, well, I didn't want you to work. I just wanted to talk to you everyday without any other constraints, just because of my selfishness. I'm really sorry."

"Syaoran, you know, this is a relationship. Though this may be my first, and am inexperienced, all I can say is that we have to do everything together, whatever those may be." She replied in a small voice. "And I'm not mad at you, Syaoran. Just a little disappointed, I guess, because you didn't have that much trust in me, to tell me about what's happening to you."

That was a greater blow to Syaoran. To have Sakura tell him that she was disappointed in him, rather than she was angry with him.

"Sakura? I am really sorry." was all that he could say.

On the other end, Sakura smiled, "Syaoran, its okay." There was a bit of a pause before she exclaimed, "But enough of this! Shouldn't we talk about something else? Do you know how much I've missed you?"

"Yes I think I have an inkling as to how much you miss me, but I miss you more!" Syaoran exclaimed, smiling. _Sakura is back, but I must remind myself of this incident. Sakura, I promise that won't happen again._

------

They had talked on the phone longer than necessary that an annoyed Touya had to knock at her bedroom door at midnight to remind her that she still had school tomorrow. Sakura was surprised to see her brother still awake.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to say goodbye then." Syaoran said, sighing. He wasn't sleepy at all.

"For now," Sakura said fiercely and Syaoran had to smile at one of the few times she displayed possessiveness.

"Sak, I am really sorry about what happened."

"You know, Syao-kun, its really okay. Now, we have to get off before my brother storms into my room looking murderous again. Good night! Love you." She replied, adding the last phrase in a whisper so as not to attract the hearing of the said dangerous brother.

"Love you too. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." He said softly.

Sakura held the phone to her heart, smiling as she flopped back to her bedcovers. _Wait. What was it that he said? I'll see you tomorrow? Does he mean…_For awhile Sakura's heart skipped a beat. _Does that mean that he will come back ...Nah, if he would, he would tell it to me. Probably he meant 'call you tomorrow.'_ With that she fell asleep.

At the other end, Syaoran smiled. _She still hasn't caught on the many hints I've given her. She is still Sakura, uber dense. Well, we'll see her reaction tomorrow, then. I can't do anything if she hasn't caught on to what will happen._

------

"I'm already in middle school but still onii-chan picks on me!" complained Sakura as she put on her second shoe, jumping towards the front door. "I am so late!" She began to walk fast towards her middle school, taking the shorter route. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a stuffed bear—a very familiar one. In fact, it was the second bear that she had created for a person, who was indeed very special to her.

Slowly her eyes traveled from the bear to the hand carrying it to the smiling face that beheld her. The said face was that of a boy's, with piercing amber eyes and dark chestnut brown hair. He was wearing the boys' uniform of her middle school. Sakura was speechless for a moment, gauging whether this was just a vision because she lacked sleep last night. When she decided that the boy was indeed true and tangible she managed to squeak out, "S-Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran smiled once again at her, congratulating himself for being very successful in surprising her. "I have finished all of my duties in Hong Kong. I am going to be staying here for good."

"So we don't have to go through phone calls and letters anymore?" a teary-eyed Sakura asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

Overcome with emotions, Sakura rushed to Syaoran and flung her arms around him, exclaiming, "We'll be together forever!" as they embraced each other.

------

The couple was now walking towards the middle school, hands instinctively interlocking with each other.

"So, the school that you were going to transfer to was Tomoeda's middle school?" Sakura said brightly and let out a laugh, "I haven't even thought of that!"

"Yeah, that much is pretty obvious since you didn't react in any way to all of the clues I told you last night." Syaoran said, grinning. He was relishing the fact that he could now touch her, after more than two years of not seeing each other. He could not rid himself of looking at her and grasping her hand, _she is still the same Sakura, though older and a bit more mature, I guess, but still the same radiant, beautiful and kind-hearted girl._

Sakura, on the other hand, looked brighter than before. _I can't believe Syaoran is finally back. Oh, I am so happy!_

"I really missed you, you know." Syaoran said, still looking at her.

"Me, too. Your voice was not enough. I am so glad you're finally back!" Sakura said, grinning at him.

"Your eyes are so green." He stated abruptly.

"Well, of course they're green; they've been green ever since!" Sakura said. Syaoran's eyes softened, and with a jolt Sakura remembered her thoughts two years ago, "Is your favorite color green?" She asked him.

Syaoran smiled and nodded at her.

Sakura smiled back and the two feel into a momentary lapse of comfortable hand-holding silence.

"Sakura," Syaoran said in a serious voice, and for once, looking away.

"Yes?" She replied, confused at the sudden change in his tone and actions.

Still looking away, he said, "We are fourteen, right? We are no longer twelve."

"Duh, Syaoran," she said in a teasing voice. "Of course we're—"

But her voice was cut off when he saw him slowly turning his head towards her, his face burning a bright red. "Well, I guess we could do this, then," he said, and pulled her towards one of the sakura trees in the street. Sakura was confused as to what he was planning to do and let him lead her towards the tree, where he gently placed her back against the tree and she was facing him.

His face was still bright red as he looked around, and slowly Sakura understood, as her face also began to burn. It was then that he looked at her, and the corners of his mouth turned up as he saw that she was red—his Sakura was now learning, she was actually catching up!

"I can see that you are now learning how not to be dense." Syaoran said, teasing when he saw her turn redder, though the flush was still evident in his cheeks.

"Stop teasing me!" Sakura said, gently slapping his arm, which was placed strategically, his palms bracing the tree trunk, on either sides of her face.

"I am really sorry for being sudden but," Syaoran began, and then brought his face closer and closer to hers. Then he stopped, his eyes searching hers, asking for permission. Both were nervous and very red, but Sakura smiled a tiny smile up at him, brought her hands up to his neck, and pulled him down towards her, while he was grinning like mad before their lips touched.

_My first kiss is with her/him, _were the only thoughts left in the mind of the two people hidden from the street by a sakura tree.

------

"Oh my gosh, Syaoran, we're really very late!" Sakura exclaimed. "It might as well be the start of the second period by now!" She was running as fast as she could, towing along an amused Syaoran.

"Oh, Sak, don't worry, it's just been thirty minutes, not yet the second period." He said in a lighthearted tone.

"Oh, don't you go teasing me again; we're already late! If you just hadn't pulled me towards that sakura tree…" her voice trailed off as she blushed.

He grinned, "And kissed you? I'm really sorry, Sakura, I couldn't help myself. Besides, aren't you used to being late now?"

Sakura laughed, knowing that it was she who had pulled his face towards hers for the kiss and that he was teasing her again. "Fine, fine! But we are really going to be late! And one more wisecrack and I am going to leave you here alone!"

"Please don't leave poor boyfriend!" Syaoran said to her and again Sakura laughed. He was now running beside her as they entered the gates of the school, their hands still together, neither of them keen on letting go.

------

At the second floor of the middle school building, Eriol motioned to Tomoyo.

"What?" said Tomoyo quietly, so as not to attract the attention of their math teacher, who was just droning along.

"Look down, through the window."

She did, just in time to see two running figures bursting into the school gates. She could recognize the girl, Sakura-chan, always notorious for her lateness. But she could not recognize the other one (a boy because he was in pants) because they were running very fast, though he looked a bit familiar. And were they holding hands?!

"Who is that with Sakura-chan?" She asked Eriol. Her boyfriend just grinned at her. Tomoyo rolled her eyes at him, knowing that Eriol wouldn't tell her just for the sake of amusement. She couldn't do anything else, but wait for Sakura, whom she knew was also in their class. She was wondering if the boy was also in their class, and whom he was, and why was he and Sakura holding on to each other's hands as if they were stuck together? _Surely, Sakura-chan wouldn't betray her boyfriend in Hong Kong! Unless…_Something clicked in Tomoyo's mind and she was about to turn to the grinning Eriol to state her hypothesis when the door suddenly slid open to reveal…a sweaty Sakura, panting, one of her hands held against her chest, the other hidden behind the door.

"Kinomoto Sakura, I cannot believe you are late once more! And this is the first day of the semester!" the teacher exclaimed. Sakura sweated more after seeing that it was the math teacher. She started to admonish her, "Always late! What a disgrace! It is the first day of the term!" Sakura hung her head and said, "I'm sorry sensei!" which the teacher didn't seem to hear as she went on reprimanding her. But as Sakura finally moved into the room the teacher's voice and insults faltered, and her sentence ended with, "and holding hands with the guy who was supposed to be the new transfer student from Hong Kong?"

That got the attention of the whole class, which by now was used to the hot-tempered teacher always slighting poor Sakura. The teacher finally had the nerve to close her gaping mouth and regain her composure enough to announce, "Class, this is your new classmate, Li Syaoran. Kinomoto you may go to your seat." She gestured to Sakura. Sakura nodded meekly and went to her desk beside Tomoyo but Syaoran refused to let go of her hand. Sakura and the teacher both looked bewildered but Syaoran silenced the both of them with a bold look. Sakura noticed the glint of mischief and laughter in his eyes. The teacher cleared her throat and said, "Well then, welcome, but I have to say I am very disappointed in your tardiness today. Perhaps you were badly influenced." She said, and Sakura felt the teacher's pointing glance at her. She winced.

The teacher made a quick survey of the room and noted that aside from Sakura's there were only two empty seats left, one beside Sakura's desk and another one at the farther end of the room. Desperate for some revenge, she cleared her throat once again and said, "Now, you shall take the desk—"

"Next to Kinomoto Sakura, thank you." Syaoran cut him off, his eyes still having that mischievous glint. He proceeded to the said desk, pulling Sakura with him, not letting go of her hand and left the teacher gaping at the empty spot where they have been.

He grinned at Tomoyo and Eriol as they passed them, and Sakura gave the two a sheepish smile as Tomoyo raised her eyebrows at the linked hands. The room had erupted into gossip once they saw that their classmate Kinomoto seemed to be very close with the new student, who seemed to be very arrogant. But those who knew Syaoran from elementary just smiled at him in acknowledgement, perhaps understanding what the hands and the open defiance before were for.

Syaoran and Sakura took their seats and the fuming teacher turned to the board once more.

------

Lunch time, and Eriol and Syaoran, followed Sakura and Tomoyo to a sakura tree, where they were supposed to eat lunch.

"You're really fond of sakura trees, I can see." Syaoran commented at Sakura and she slapped his arm as she turned pink, remembering the incident earlier.

Tomoyo had heard, and replied, "Of course, the tree is her namesake, after all."

"Oh, I meant another thing," Syaoran said breezily as Sakura slapped him on the arm once more, this time harder. "Teasing, teasing," he said, rubbing his arm. Tomoyo looked confused.

"Anyway, what a scene the two of you made earlier!" Tomoyo said. "And we're happy that you're back! Right, Eriol?" She acknowledged him. The guy just smiled enigmatically.

"Hey, are the two of you together now?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, Syaoran?" Sakura piped in.

"Nope, you didn't."

"Well, they are. Since when, they won't tell."

He was sitting very close to her that one more move and Sakura would be sitting in his lap, not that Syaoran minded.

"I can practically hear the hearts of Sakura-chan's admirers breaking." Tomoyo dramatically placed the back of her right hand against her forehead, the left placed above her own heart.

"Admirers?" Syaoran turned to Sakura. She opened her mouth but Tomoyo had beaten her to it.

"Yes, Li-kun, admirers. But I am assuring you that never once has Sakura-chan entertained one of them, her heart belongs to one person only, I wonder who that is?" Tomoyo said, waggling her eyebrows.

Sakura and Syaoran turned pink and he grunted.

"Now, now, Tomoyo, I don't think it will do a lot of good to be teasing them." Eriol spoke up and gestured towards the food. "Shall we eat?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows at the very informal way Eriol was addressing Tomoyo. He was even more surprised when Tomoyo obeyed, picking up her chopsticks. It seemed that Eriol could be the one who could stop her fanatic urges when it came to Sakura and everyone around her.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!/ Kinomoto-san! Daidouji-san! Hiiragizawa-kun! Li-kun!" Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki shouted out, walking towards the sakura tree with their lunches. They plopped down and before they could even open their lunches. Naoko spoke up, "So, Sakura-chan, are you and Li-kun together?"

Sakura and Syaoran sighed. They could anticipate a lot of interrogation and teasing today, not to mention glares, glances and gossip.

------

AN: Ahaahahaha. I am so crazy! Did the end come out as OOC? Oh, I don't know…I just began to write like crazy! Oh goodness this thing is finished! Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, is reviewing right now and those who are planning to review! LOL. I am such a crazy person. Anyway! Please do leave reviews! They are very, very, very much appreciated! I LOVE YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS! Thank you! –rhia.

090207

Erm…would it be impolite to say review just because I have edited this? Well, umm…REVIEW, guys? smiles sheepishly oh, and some questions for those who have the time and knowledge, have you have seen the picture of syaoran and sakura with their bears (and syaoran's hand draped nicely over sakura's shoulder)? It can be found here: http//en . wikipedia. org/wiki/Image:SyaoranSakura01. jpg (without spaces). Who drew it? CLAMP? Or was it just fanart? Cause if CLAMP made it I am considering extending this fic for one more chapter that is about that picture/drawing. Thank you very much! –rhia.


	6. 5: First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Phone Calls

By: Rhiannon-harmonica

Chapter 5

First Date

"Oh my goodness gracious this is just so cute!" Tomoyo began her nonstop exclamations once Sakura had presented herself to her after changing her clothes.

This caused the other girl to sweat profusely. "Tomoyo-chan?" she said tentatively as her best friend began flitting all around her, filming her with her signature video camera.

"Oh I am just so happy that my dresses and costumes have gone very far! It has followed you from ten years old to four years later! And the very best part of it is that I have documented every bit of it, from the card-capturing days to the blossoming romance between you and Syaoran-kun!" She stated, clasping her hands and video camera to her chest for a few moments while looking distantly, her eyes twinkling and starry.

Sakura began to sweat more, if that was possible. She took a deep breath and shouted, "ERIOL-KUN!"

"Yes?" Eriol popped his head into the doorway of Sakura's room. He had accompanied Tomoyo to Sakura's house and been waiting outside while the two got Sakura dressed.

"Um, help?" Sakura said sheepishly, pleading with her eyes, glancing at the flitting Tomoyo, who hadn't even taken notice that her best friend had shouted her boyfriend's name aloud, and that the boyfriend had went inside the room.

"Oh." Eriol said, and proceeded to take Tomoyo by the arm and drag her outside.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, she loved her best friend very much, _but sometimes,_ _Tomoyo-chan just gets a bit…carried away_. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw one of the good results when Tomoyo gets carried away—her dress. It was a long-sleeved red and white jumper dress with ruffles on the collar and sleeves. _It is simple, but quite elegant, really, especially the sleeves,_ she mused. It was perfect for their first date.

_Yup! First date!_ She giggled. She was going out with Syaoran today! She grinned into her reflection and twirled around her room in her dress, obviously happy and excited. Then she heard Tomoyo call, "Sakura-chan! Li-kun is here!"

Sakura bounded down the stairs, all smiles at her waiting boyfriend, who had a scowl in his face, apparently because Eriol was grinning at him. But Syaoran's expression changed when he saw her, and the way he was looking at her, in tongue-tied silence, was enough to let her know that he found her truly beautiful. She smiled radiantly at him when he approached her, still unable to speak, and she replied to his unspoken compliment by whispering, "You're not looking bad yourself!"

And indeed he looked good in a dark green outfit. _I wonder if Tomoyo-chan made it for him, too. _Sakura wondered. Then she looked at him expectantly, "Well, do you have it?"

Syaoran nodded and replied, "Of course," while producing a paper bag. Delighted, Sakura took it and said, "May I borrow the paper bag? I'm going to put the other one inside, too." With that she went back up the stairs again.

"What other one?" Tomoyo asked and Syaoran belatedly realized that she and Eriol were observing the both of them, and they were highly amused at the sweet exchange between the two of them. Well, Eriol only. Tomoyo had gone twinkly- and starry-eyed once more.

"Well?" Eriol prodded him.

Syaoran sighed and purposely evaded the question, "Has it ever struck the both of you how you are very much alike?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at him while Eriol said, "You're not answering the question."

Syaoran opened his mouth to retort something but he was saved by Sakura, who was now going down the stairs for the second time, carrying the paper bag, now bulkier.

"Let's go!" She said to Syaoran, and whisked him outside her door, saying to the two people left in the house, "Bye guys! Don't forget to lock the door!"

"Sakura-san sure is very energetic today." Eriol commented blandly after they had recovered from staring at the empty air where Sakura and Syaoran had stood before. Tomoyo could only nod.

They walked out of the house and locked the door, checking to see if the windows were closed.

"Well?" Eriol said to Tomyo when they had finished.

"Well what?" she replied innocently.

"Aren't you going to follow them and videotape Sakura-san and Li-kun's first date?"

Tomoyo's eyes twinkled as she whipped out her camera, "You know me very well, Eriol!"

"Well, how wouldn't I? Besides, anyone who could've been with you long enough would have seen through that innocent look you gave me earlier." He mumbled, and she laughed. Taking his arm she pulled him towards the direction where Sakura and Syaoran had headed earlier.

------

Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran had just finished their lunch, and were now strolling along the penguin park. Their hands had found their way to each other, and in seconds their fingers were now interlocked.

In a bush not so far away Eriol clamped a hand on his girlfriend's mouth to keep her from squealing "KAWAII!!" aloud. Tomoyo looked at him gratefully and he sighed, saying "Why did I ever agree to this, anyway?" Tomoyo smiled radiantly at him and said, "You were the one who suggested it, remember?" Eriol brought a hand to his forehead and said, "Oh yeah." Tomoyo looked at him patronizingly and kept on filming.

From their view, the said couple they were now filming had stopped in front of a bench under the shade of a tree, talking. Then Sakura sat down on the bench abruptly, and by some weird whim, Syaoran sat down on the arm rest of the bench beside Sakura, his right foot supported by the bench seat, and the left leg sprawled on the seat beside Sakura. He was balancing his weight so as not to fall off. Sakura produced the intriguing paper bag earlier and pulled out…two teddy bears! One pink, the other greenish gray, aptly named Sakura-bear and Syaoran-bear, respectively.

Once more, Eriol raised a hand to clamp Tomoyo's mouth but she turned to him and whispered, "Its okay. I can stop myself, I think."

Sakura had handed Syaoran-bear to Syaoran and had placed the pink one on her lap. Apparently, even if she was now fourteen, she was still prone to childlike actions, manifested with her playing with the bears. She began to create dialogues for the bears, even making them move like puppets using her hands. Syaoran began to laugh, and abruptly he stopped, then smiled fondly at her. Abandoning Syaoran-bear, who was left safely ensconced between his leg and Sakura's side, he ever-so-casually draped his left arm over her shoulder, still smiling fondly at her, while she was still continuing her antics with Sakura-bear, also smiling at him.

Tomoyo could barely contain her squeals when…BEEP! Her video camera went dead. She was left speechless with horror as her eyes went from the scene before them to her dead video camera to Eriol. Eriol sighed and gripped her hand reassuringly, producing his camera phone so that at least she could still take pictures. From speechless horror she went to speechless delight and immediately took the phone, beginning to snap pictures after mouthing a quick thank you at him.

When Eriol felt that Tomoyo had taken quite a handful of pictures he commented dryly, "Sometimes I feel so ignored." Her head snapped back at him but his face was unreadable.

Tomoyo blinked, then abandoning her video camera and his phone, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

Eriol was surprised. They didn't kiss often, and this was definitely the first time when Tomoyo was the one who initiated it. Nevertheless, he held her tighter and began to respond.

------

"When do you think they will stop?"

"Don't know, they've been at it for a few minutes, now."

"Maybe more, they were already kissing when we discovered them hiding in that bush."

Eriol distinctly heard voices talking, followed by a girl's giggle and reluctantly pulled away from Tomoyo. Sensing his movement, Tomoyo craned her neck to see what he was staring at.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted them cheerfully. She was standing on the other side of the bush with Syaoran, who was holding the paper bag, the teddy bears safely deposited inside.

"And what are you doing here?" He regarded Eriol and Tomoyo darkly, his eyes shifting from them to the abandoned camera and phone on the ground.

"Nothing," Tommoyo and Eriol said in unison. Then she added, "Go away," in a dazed voice and returned to embracing Eriol once more.

Eriol gave them both an amused look before returning to Tomoyo.

Sakura began to chuckle, "The day when I see Tomoyo-chan very distracted she tells me to go away. I am so hurt." She joked. She started to pull a dumbfounded Syaoran, and shouted to them, "At least go home or get a bench, guys!"

She began to laugh harder when Tomoyo shouted a muffled reply, "It's much more comfortable here!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura began to exclaim, in between shaking fits of mirth.

"Well, if they have the ground we have the trees." Syaoran, who apparently had recovered, commented to her.

"What?" Sakura said, confused.

In response he pulled her into a nearby Sakura tree hidden from public view and kissed her.

Sakura giggled in between kisses.

------

AN: I do not know what to say! UM, REVIEW?!?!?!?! Thanks! –rhia.


End file.
